The present invention relates to an electronic spraycoating control device with which to implement spraycoating procedures.
The control device controls spray units which spray coating materials onto objects to be coated. The coating material may be a liquid, for instance a paint or the like, or preferably a coating powder. The coating material is sprayed on an object to be coated and then is permanently bonded to it by heating it. There are spray units with or without high voltage electrodes to electrostatically charge the coating material. Furthermore there are tribo-electric spray units for coating powders wherein the coating powder is charged by its friction against a duct wall. The spray units may be manually operated (manual guns) or they may rest on a support (automated guns). They are also called manual guns in the first above case and automated guns in the second one even when they are not gun-shaped but for instance are tubular or in the form of a block fitted with several nozzle apertures.